Beyond the Titanic
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: A modern-day take on the Titanic story with little twists and turns along the way. Just take a read, you won't regret it! Lots of different genres happening from Romance to adventure to some humor.
1. Author's note

Dear fellow adoring Titanic fans,

This story is not (hopefully) tacky. I am writing this story after not finding a story on Fanfiction for Titanic that I couldn't predict or that was a simple retelling of the film. Not to say that it strays from the film, there are differences, but there are similarities.

I've decided to take a stab at a modern day Titanic. If Jack and Rose were modern day people on a modern ship with internet, phones, and everything in between.

This story is for those who love Titanic, who love Jack and Rose, but want to read something new- in a new type or romance for them. However, for some chapters I'll basically be reiterating some of the scenes from the film with slight twinges, however, I'll make note of those at the top and make them not necessary to read if you don't feel like re-reading parts of the film :)

Also, I'm hoping that this will be a well-written piece on my end. For future reference I am above the age of a high schooler so u wont b ceeing me type liek this in tha stry mkay?

So yay! I really do hope you all come aboard (Wink, wink) when I post the first chapter. Please do look for it soon and subscribe for alerts if you're interested!

Lastly, on a personal note, I realize that some holier than thou people like to flame on fanfiction websites- all I have to say is these stories are all in good fun. You want to flame anyone- go flame a horrible writer who actually got PUBLISHED, leave it away from these sites… so NO FLAMES please.

I really do hope you fellow Titanic-fanatics give this story a shot! I'm so excited to write it!

Hearts and kisses,

Jdepps Girl


	2. Two Beginnings

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE of the story: Everything from the movie Titanic, including characters, belongs to James Cameron.**

**Also, just a reminder that I have changed certain things so if you're like 'what? Jack/Rose/Cal/etc was never that' I had to modernize it so try to come at the beloved story with a clean slate. 3**

* * *

April 8, 2012

Southampton City Art Gallery

Southampton, England

"C'mon man… please, just let me buy your plane ticket." Jack Dawson pleaded to his good friend Fabrizio as they walked around one of Jack's favorite art museums in England.

"No, no, no- no way Jack." Fabrizio replied, his thick Italian Accent echoing as they walked by people. Jack's fingers clutched his folder of sketches that he held in his right hand while his left one nervously ran through his blond hair.

"Please, it'll be my gift to you. You _just_ got your green card! You've waited years for it and now you won't let me send you there." They stopped abruptly as Jack's argument got more heated.

"Jack-"

"No, please, I know what the argument's going to be, and I don't care. What's the point of me having all of this god-damn money if I can't spend it on my friends, huh?" Jack's tone became soft as he stood with Fabirzio. In front of them was a large colorful painting of a baby in his mother's arms. The colors were warm and velvety, there was a realism with elegance about the painting.

Fabrizio put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry Jack. But I can't accept it. It's too much money for me to accept. Go buy yourself a house or something!"

Jack chuckled, "A house? Me? That'll be the day."

"Oh my gosh, are you Jack Dawson?" Fabrizio and Jack looked over to the voice. There stood an 18 year old girl with pamphlets in her hands as she stared at him with wide eyes, her blonde hair glistening in the light.

"Yep, that would be me." Jack replied running his hand nervously through his hair again. These sort of things would always be awkward for him, not that he didn't appreciate it, but even though It had been a good 2 years since he was "discovered" when he was 20, he never got used to any of it.

"Oh my gosh," gushed the girl, "That photograph you took of Meryl Streep for Vogue was incredible!"

"Oh well thanks. Photography's kind of just a side thing for fun, though, I'm more into art-"

"Could you sign my Vogue?" She asked excitedly, riffling through her tote. "thank God I brought it with me to read by chance!" She rambled on, not noticing obvious look Jack gave Fabrizio. She handed him the magazine which Jack signed happily handing it back to her. "And this," She said writing on a piece of paper, folding it and handing it to him, "Is for you." Jack took the paper and already had a feeling of what it was. "Whenever you're in Southampton." She raised an eyebrow and gave a wicked smile before walking away.

After a few moments of silence, "You know, she was so preoccupied with my dinky little photographs that she didn't even notice my painting on display." Jack lifted his arm to indicate his painting of the child in his mother's arms that was in front of them. "I just don't get people today. No one's interested in what I draw." He observed disappointedly.

Fabrizio put his arm around Jack's shoulder and pulled him away from the painting. Jack crumpled up the paper with the girls number on it and threw it in the trash on their way out of the gallery. "I don't understand you Jack. A girl throws herself at you and all you can think about is art?"

"Well," Jack said with good humor as he playfully shoved Fabrizio, "I seem to be the only one, apparently."

* * *

April 8, 2012

Southampton City Art Gallery

Southampton, England

Same Time.

Rose Dewitt Bukater let her eyes glide over the painting of the mother with her baby. She took her time as she stared at it, observing every paintbrush stroke. She broke out of her trance as she felt eyes on the back of her head. Turning she saw a man with a cap on and a tiny camera in his hand. Rose rolled her eyes and attempted to trudge away from the painting only to find Caledon Hockley's arm around her.

"Something the matter, sweat pea?"

"Yes, it seems we're being followed." She replied annoyed that he made no move to walk.

"So what? It's all part of the gig, isn't it?" He said with a smile on his face. He lifted his pamphlet and smacked it lightly against the painting, "What is this junk anyways? Why do you always insist on taking us to these second hand galleries, hm?"

They began to walk away arm in arm. Rose was not shocked by Cal's lack of reluctance to get away from the paparazzi. She being a well known actress and he being one of the biggest producers in the whole industry multiplied their fame- much to Rose's dismay.

"Oh my goodness," Said Ruth walking up to them, " Those photographers are everywhere!" She took Cal's other arm.

"Yes, wonder who could have called them…" Rose said sarcastically under her breath knowing it was Ruth who had done so.

Rose took out her sunglasses and placed them over her eyes, lowering her head as flashes blinded her as they walked out of the gallery into midday.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I figured since Rose eventually becomes an actress, I though why not already an actress? And I also figured an artist like Jack would have to make a living other than just by drawing- hence also doing photography and paintings. He's well established and somewhat famous, just not as much as Rose. I really wanted it to feel like all eyes are on her constantly and since there is very little official hierarchy today, being a famous actress is at the top of the list.**

**Lastly, PLEASE comment! But No Flames.**

Press that little button, right down there, and lemme know what you think. 

**3 **


	3. Rose's Dreams

**Hey everyone! Brand new update right here! Thank you for the comments! I hope more and more people will begin to read as it goes on :)**

**Also, in response to Classicmovielover's comment, it is the modern story of Titanic, meaning that it has not existed before this. This story is if it was built these past couple of years and it's maiden voyage was happening now. This is the story of the _only_ Titanic, not a Titanic II, I hope that's clear now if it wasn't before :D**

**Same disclaimers apply.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

April 9, 2012

Coriander Lounge Restaurant

Southampton, England

Rose sat at the table surrounded by her friends not feeling very hungry. The girls she'd known since primary school, the ones that knew her before fame had hit, before her father had died, before her mother had taken charge of her life.

"I don't understand Rose," Laurie said, "didn't you break up with Cal a month ago?"

"Yeah," Anne agreed, "and suddenly a week after that you're both engaged?"

"Two words: my mother. She convinced me to give it another go with Cal, she explained things to me and it seems from her perspective that things will be better this way. After all it was Cal that gave me my first role in a film-"

"You mean better for your career. Not better for you, better for your career." Laurie corrected. "Rose, you just were in a big blockbuster hit-"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rose said rubbing her temples, "I'm so sick of being the pretty girl in films. These stupid romantic comedies, these dumb action flicks- I want to be in something real, you know?"

"So why don't you?" Anne said.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Laurie was forceful in her words, "Cal only makes blockbusters- it's what he's known for. And as long as you let him and your mum run your career- darling I hate to say it- but it's only going to be pretty lady roles for you. The roles that pay high and use as little talent as possible. I mean, don't get us wrong- Cal's handsome, famous, rich… that's about it, but why are you doing this? You're rich you don't need his money or his fame, you're more than talented enough to get better ones that the simpleton roles he brings your way. It's beyond me why you're taking a week long trip on through the freaking Atlantic ocean with him."

"Yeah, especially when both those tickets for your mom and Cal could be going to your two best friends." Laurie and Anne smiled innocently at Rose making her laugh.

"I think mother thinks it will help bring Cal and I closer, help us "fall in love again" as she says, quite frankly I don't recall falling in love the first time. Regardless, the tickets are bought and I've accepted I have to go."

"Well," Anne said raising her wine glass, "at least you'll be on the largest ship in the world, plenty of places to get away from him where he can't find you."

"I wish, but I wouldn't count on it. Lovejoy will be joining us-"

"Ugh, that f*cking prat?" Laurie exclaimed.

"Laurie!" Rose was taken about by her blunt use of language.

"No, no apology here." She said heatedly, "Remember for your 21st birthday when we took you to that nightclub in London, Cal had that freak Lovejoy follow us everywhere. He was worse than the paparazzi that night."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to learn to endure it." Rose said drinking from her glass.

"My god," Anne said horrified, "You sound just like your mother."

"Oh good God I do- what is wrong with me? I'll just end up like her, won't I? Unhappy marriage, unhappy children, unhappy life… and it all so vein and empty."

"No, no you won't. You're just like your father Rose, free and compassionate." Laurie said assuring her, "it was a while ago- but I remember him when we were all kids, you're just like him."

Rose smiled softly at her friends, wishing dearly at that moment that it was them that would board Titanic with her rather than Cal and her mother. Anne lifted her glass along with Laurie and spoke.

"To never becoming Ruth DeWitt Bukater."

The other two girls repeated her sentiment with smiles on their faces. Rose downed her drink.

* * *

**Phew! Hope you all enjoyed! A Jack chapter is coming up next then we're off to Titanic! Please do press that gorgeous blue button right down there and comment. P.S. Thank you for those who are reading and following- love you all! xoxoxo**


	4. Jack Dawson's Luck

**Hello everyone! Another update!  
Also, typically I've asked myself every question possible while writing this story to make it seem as plausible as it can be so chances are if you have a plot question- it shall reveal itself! But if it hasn't chapter after chapter ignoring an obvious plot question- please do ask I'll be happy to answer :)**

ENJOYYY!

* * *

April 9, 2012  
The Southampton Cellar  
Southampton, England

Things were slow at the bar that afternoon. Jack and Fabrizio sat at the counter sipping on cheap beers listening to the vinyl playing Baby Charles on high. As Fabrizio went on to talk about his recent "dry spell" with the ladies, Jack's eyes fell on the t.v. above the bar.

"Hey Ricky," Jack said to the bartender, "You mind turning the music down and the t.v. up for a bit?"

"No problem Jack." He replied. Jack was a regular with Fabrizio and there weren't many others in the bar at the time, so he accommodated Jack's rare requests.

"In other news," the news reporter lady's voice sounded out on the flat screen as an image of the largest ship in the world was on the screen, "the largest ship in the world is setting sale for its maiden voyage tomorrow at exactly 12 noon. Titanic is not only known for its unusually large size but for its economy."

The screen changed to a sight of a skinny man with a thin mustache beneath his face it said 'Bruce Ismay,' "Titanic is not only a force to be reckoned with- it being the largest ship in all of history. But it is also the most luxurious line out there on the sea. Titanic is to bring us back to older times. With no cheap decorations or modern tones- the grand staircase is handcrafted with redwood, and everything is done to perfection. First class will be the highest accommodated and so on and so on. I am proud to say that Titanic reinstates the classes in a most elegant manner that brings true luxury to its passengers. It is not a mere difference between having a free meal or having to pay for one- much as we see on planes today. But it is a difference in elegance, space, size, and comfort. Of course all will be accommodated on the Titanic to its highest standards, but for those who have spend their 2 grand for their first class ticket- they shall certainly get a 2 grand treatment."

"Yeah, and I'm just sure they treat the third class like crap then." Ricky said angrily turning down the t.v., knowing he would never be able to afford a first or even second class ticket.

"I heard that the third class has to share rooms, but other than that it's pretty normal. Designated eating spaces with different food on the menu, but still the best dining areas-" Fabrizio began.

"Damn straight." A voice behind them said, Jack and Fabrizio turned around and looked at the blonde man and his friend who sat smugly sipping on their beers. "The grandest ship in the world and everyone- even the third class- gets the grand treatment."

His brunette friend lifted two White Star Line tickets from his pocket and waved them in front of everyone, "Guess not everyone is lucky enough. We waited 2 nights in line to get these."

"Lemme guess, third class tickets?" Rick chuckled.

"Hey, at least their tickets!" The brunette man defended, "Tomorrow night we'll be having dinner on the grandest ship in the world while you're all here sipping on cheap bears."

"Hey Jack," Rick said, "Why didn't you buy tickets? Big artist and photographer like yourself could've gotten first class tickets in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, hey Fabrizio, why don't I just get us a couple of tickets, then how could you say no to me taking you to New York? I know you wanna get on that ship, it's all you've been talking about for weeks." Jack raised his eyebrows as he spoke, knowing he'd finally found a way for Fabrizio to agree.

"Aw mate," The blonde man said drunkly, "You can't. It's all sold out!" He was clearly proud that he'd gotten tickets while Jack and Fabrizio had not. "Sold out within the first five hours, it did. They can't even accommodate the famous Jack Dewson on the Titanic, but they'll accommodate us!" Both men began drunkly laughing. "What is it you say he did Ricky? Artsy crap? I wouldn't even know who you were Dewson if it wasn't for Ricky talking you up all the time."

"It's Dawson you-" Fabrizio began to curse in Italian at them.

Jack had known that Ricky always had a thing for him. Being that Jack wasn't gay and Rick was, it made it obvious that nothing was going to happen. He had no problem being Ricky's friend but when moments like this would pass by, Jack wanted to make it the least awkward for Ricky, who he considered a good friend.

"Fabrizio, forget about them!" Jack said excitedly, "That's it, isn't it? What if I got us tickets on Titanic to take us to America, huh? Then would you accept me paying for your way there?"

"Jack, it's impossible. All the first class tickets are gone for you to buy."

"Oh forget about first class, you know I could give a rats ass if I was on there." Jack smiled.

Ricky, who was still uncomfortable at the admition from the blonde regular that he always spoke about Jack, said "Yeah man, not just first class- all of them. I mean, you're kinda famous- but not that much man. They can't accommodate you anyways even if you asked- it's full."

Jack smiled widely as he grabbed a deck of cards from Rick and turned to Fabrizio, "I've gotta better idea."

* * *

**Yay for a new update! This may be the newest update for a week. I have to look after my other stories and update those as well. Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to press that GORGEOUS blue button... right down there. See? xoxo **


	5. Author's Note Please read

Author's Note:

**Please read, it's very important: **

Okay, I hate reading these messages almost as much as I hate putting them in. I want you to know that this fic is _not_ abandoned. I have been so busy with work and have only had time to update one fan fiction at a time lately. But please, hang tight! I hope that within the next couple of weeks I can get a chapter up.

I am posting this message in those stories in which I have not updated in a while but am still ABSOLUTELY going to finish, those are:

Beyond the Titanic

and

Into the East

I love both of these fics dearly and have planned them out accordingly. Please don't let go of these stories because I have not, and I promise to do my best and not stay away from them for as long as I have and start posting regularly.

Infinite love,

Wiz-Chic


	6. Not Yet, But Soon

Hello everyone! I'm back! So this chapter is short. Like, really short (especially for me) and not all that new but I thought a little bit is better than none at all. Decided this was a good way of showing that I am in fact working on this story!

* * *

**April 10, 2012 **

**Titanic First Class Dining room**

**Lunch **

"Who came up with the idea of Titanic?" Molly Brown said smiling over lunch, "Was it you Bruce?"

Rose was already exhausted. Having to change before every meal was a nightmare, she hated it. But her mother insisted "_You don't want the magazine's getting you in the same dress twice"_ and while there were no paparazzi on the ship (thank god) Ruth was insistent that her daughter maintain her _"public image."_

"Well, yes, actually-" Bruce replied arrogantly, Rose had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes, "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury...and safety-"

She just couldn't help herself anymore. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas of the male preoccupation with size may be of particular interest to you."

Mr. Andrews and Molly Brown chuckled lightly at her wit, "_What has gotten into you?"_ Her mother hissed.

"Excuse me." Rose threw her napkin on the table and exited the stuffy dining room.

* * *

**April 10, 2012**

**Deck**

**11:12am**

After having met the acquaintance of Tommy Ryan, Jack caught the site of a girl on the top of the first class deck. And she was… familiar.

"Oh I know who that is." Tommy commented, "That's Rose the movie star. I heard she was on here. Broke off with her fiancé now they're back together. Do you know her Jack?" Tommy inquired looking back at his friend, "…Jack?"

But Jack Dawson was not paying attention, his thoughts and sights were elsewhere.

"No," Fabritzio replied for him, "He doesn't know her."

"Not yet." Jack said under his breath.

* * *

**And that's it for now. Don't worry, more is on the way! Thanks for being so patient! **


	7. No Way Out

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was out of the country for a while and now I'm back! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 10, 2012 **

**Deck**

**9:42 pm **

Jack laid on the bench, the cool night air breezing over him as he took another drag from his cigarette and recounted the last conversation he had with the construction worker and newest friend, Tommy Ryan.

* * *

**Third class dining room.**

**12 minutes ago.**

"Her and that Hawkley guy are broken up, didn't ya hear, boyo?"

Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio sat around together for dinner in the third class dining room. It was a stereotypical buffet with meats, veggies, fruits and desserts but the food looked exquisite. Jack found himself without an appetite as he pushed his plate of mashed potatoes and gravy to the side. Fabrizio patted him on the back.

"It's ok Jack, we're on a boat, you'll see her again!"

"Ah, there we are!" Tommy exclaimed happily, he held up his phone for Jack to look at the article Tommy had pulled up titled '_RoseCal is Over! Read how the mega star actress broke the infamous film producer tycoons hear_t!'

"Tommy this is one of those crummy celebrity websites, 99% of what they write is shit."

"Just read on Jacky, trust me, everyone has the same story on them." As Jack began to scroll through the pictures of Rose and Cal at numerous red carpets and ceremonies, he didn't have to read as Tommy continued on with a summary, "Apparently he proposed to her a month ago than something like a week ago she called it off. And now they say it's 'back on' but everyone knows they're actually over, they're just on this ship to see if anything can last I think."

"So they're still not engaged?" Jack pinched his fingers then drew them out against the screen, focusing in on a picture of Rose with Cal at one of her film premiers. There may have been a plastered smile on her face, but there was no sparkle in her eye.

"I don't think so mate."

Jack handed back the phone to Tommy as Fabrizio chuckled, "I swear to god man, you are like a gossip central."

"What can I say my last girl was American, always watching E News. I got addicted."

"So what Jack," Fabrizio inquired, "What are you going to do?"

Jack leaned back in his chair for a moment and chewed on his bottom lip. He looked across the dining hall to see a group of teenage girls who had clearly made friends with one another giggle as they tried to "stealthily" take photos of him on their phones.

"I'm going for a smoke."

* * *

**Deck**

**10 pm **

_I'll probably never see her again._

Jack's thoughts were curious as he counted the stars, going back and forth at the possibility of ever seeing her again. This was the biggest ship in the world. An absurd amount of people were on it. She was in first class, he was in third. Sure he was "rich"- but she was _rich rich_. Sure, he was famous for his paintings and photos- but she was _a movie star_. He preferred to wear clothes from a flea market and in those pictures she wore nothing but designer. He was so out of the loop that he hadn't seen her before today. Heard her name, yes, of course, but he'd never laid eyes on her.

_What are the chances I will? _

An echo of heels and sobs ran right past him in a whoosh of cold air. Jack's eyes squinted in confusion as he sat up and saw a familiar flow of red hair pass him by.

It seemed like chance was once again working in his favour.

* * *

It had all been too much. All of it. Her world was being decided for her. Her life was in the hands of others. She couldn't dress the way she wanted, eat what she wanted, speak the way she wanted or even do the sort of films that she wanted. No one would listen to her.

It was another dinner party; another mindless endless drone of moans from the rich and famous.

But tonight, Rose DeWitt Bukater was certain, it would be different.

It would be over. 

_"Don't do it._ "

Rose whipped her head around quickly. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but she recognized the guy- he was the one who had been staring at her from third class. It was regardless; she wouldn't have any of it. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Jack looked at her compassionately and stuck out his palm hoping to talk to her like this was all just a big mistake, "take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No!" Rose threatened unconvincingly, "Stay where you are. I mean it… I'll let go."

Jack took a moment to observe the young woman, most definitely his same age of 24. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he safely threw it overboard with her silent consent her state of mind became apparent to him. She wanted to die, but she didn't want to jump. It was a strange conundrum many people who were faced with suicide would go through, and Jack knew there was only one way out of this.

"…No you won't. "

* * *

**Comments are lovely! **


End file.
